


病毒

by jiadedoushijiade



Category: Naruto, all 鸣
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiadedoushijiade/pseuds/jiadedoushijiade
Summary: 无脑肉文，对不起小村长太可爱了





	病毒

**Author's Note:**

> 无脑肉文，对不起小村长太可爱了

主卡鸣  
路人鸣  
川鸣

 

距离发现第一例感染者已经过去了12小时，年轻的七代目火影看着医疗班字迹潦草的报告头更痛了。所以，感染者会极度渴望性行为并出现极强的暴力倾向，即使是性工作者也无法承受感染者的性欲啊。

“感染者体温不断升高，感染之后四小时左右还没有通过性交缓解的话，会出现自燃现象，像天照一样无法被水熄灭。自慰没什么作用，我们也尝试施加了幻术让他们以为在性交，可效果并不好，大概仅仅能多拖延一个小时。”学习幻术可不是为了做这种事情啊……佐助常年在外，春野樱对房事其实了解就不多，还好紧急拜读了神作亲热天堂。春野樱想想医院里的感染者们被欲望折磨的惨状就一阵后怕，“传播方式也还没找到，并不是通过体液传播。总之，目前只有性交这一种方法了。”

“六代目，你的亲……亲热天堂典藏版可以借我看一下吗，我在想或许在幻术里多变换些姿势效果会不会好一点。”本着医者仁心的姿态春野樱闭着眼绝望地向她拿着小黄书遮脸的老师借药方，这个只有做爱才能活下去的世界是假的吧，带土或者斑都好，请尽快回来月读。

 

小樱拿着书红着脸走了以后鸣人发现他常年书不离手的老师脸也红的吓人，闷骚色狼也会对这种事这么害羞吗。“老师，你有什么想法吗。报告里显示性工作者都不愿再接客，还有数例强奸未遂。虽然目前感染者几乎都被集中看管了，但就这么眼睁睁的看着无辜被感染的人死去未免太痛苦了。”鹿丸一大早就表示身体不对，回去找手鞠了，希望手鞠可以承受的住吧……

“一般人会觉得很痛苦，但如果是有仙人体恢复的又很快的鸣人的话，应该没问题吧。”  
“嗯？”  
“抱歉……”卡卡西几乎已经无法站立了，鸣人连忙撑住了他的老师，隔着衣服也可以感觉到高的吓人的体温，原来卡卡西也被感染了。“我无法控制自己了，说了些糊涂话，把我送回家休息一下吧。”  
“不行，我送你去小樱那里。”  
“多活那一小会有什么意义呢，我还不如在学生面前留点尊严，拜托了，七代目，这是我最后的请求。”卡卡西像是在极力克制自己，低着头回避着鸣人的目光，身体抖的厉害。

是啊，如果这世界上只有一个人可以承受的住那种折磨，大概只有我吧。七代目对他的老师的话陷入了沉思，卡卡西一向是正确的，这是唯一两全其美的解决方法了，老师不会为了这种莫名其妙的病牺牲，也不会有无辜的人被迫承受他人的欲望。  
鸣人早就有了觉悟，为了木叶，他可以牺牲一切。如果连这种小事他都完不成，何谈守护历代火影们以命相博维护的村子。

“老师，抱歉，或许你会觉得恶心，但，但我可以帮你，我可以变成老师喜欢的人，尽情做你想做的事情吧。”卡卡西的忍耐已经快到极限了，他看着鸣人大大的蓝眼睛感叹鸣人果然永远是最无私的那个。残存的理智告诉他不应该对亲爱的学生下手，可心里又有另一种声音，放纵吧，这是你此生唯一的机会了。  
卡卡西笑了，“不需要，我最喜欢鸣人了。”

 

真的被插入的时候鸣人有些后悔，他薄薄的肚皮被顶的有明显的凸起几乎可以看到龟头的形状，鸣人觉得几乎都要被顶到胃了，这果然就是单身了几十年的人的性欲吗，和平常那个温柔的卡卡西完全是两个人啊。“老师……老师轻一点，太大了……不要再玩乳头了，我不是女孩再玩也没有奶……好痒……”后入的姿势让鸣人的后背紧紧的贴着卡卡西的健壮的胸膛，好烫……过高的体温让鸣人一个哆嗦，阴茎在没人爱抚的情况下硬了。  
卡卡西掰过他的头和他接吻，鸣人连咽口水的时间都没有，津液沿着嘴角滴到了锁骨。“好可爱，鸣人的身体可不是一般的人可以比的，如果我轻一点，根本满足不了你吧，况且，你下面不是吸的很紧吗，根本不想让我出去呢。”卡卡西抽插的更加用力，办公室里回荡着肉体撞击的啪啪声和体液被肉棒打出泡沫的声音。鸣人的臀部已经被撞红了，他可以清楚的感受到卡卡西的耻毛摩擦在他敏感的穴口。他的裤子已经被撕烂了，还有半条内裤挂在脚踝，上衣被撩到乳头，神圣的火影袍还在身上，粘着不知名的液体。  
“老师……老师舒服吗，有没有感觉好一些。”  
“从来没有这么舒服过。”卡卡西就着插入的姿势把鸣人翻了过来，满意的听到了鸣人的尖叫，他把鸣人小麦色的修长的双腿缠到了腰上，一边走一边大力的操着这个肖想已久的年轻肉体，从两人交合处不断滴下体液，弄脏了历代火影办公的地方。鸣人的后背贴着冰凉的玻璃，刺激的他带回了一点理智，“不可以，啊……大家会看到。”“看到又怎么了，你是为了木叶，就算你是骚货也是我们最尊敬的骚货。”鸣人哪受得了这样的刺激，他脚趾一勾，射到了卡卡西的肚子上。“吸的这么紧，这么想要老师的精液吗，放心，一滴也不会少，都是你的。”  
“我觉得很幸福，我救了老师，我是老师的第一个男人，老师……也是我的第一个男人。”这家伙，就算被强奸了也总是温暖的对待别人啊。卡卡西咬着鸣人的肩头，射进了鸣人的身体。他已经觉得没那么燥热了，可他还是不愿意离开，再任性一点，再折磨一下他的小徒弟吧。他低下头舔弄着鸣人的乳头，乳头已经被玩肿了一倍，红的像要滴血，鸣人有种自己要产奶的错觉。

 

可惜这样的温情没有持续多久，大门被突然撞开，暗部和几个面色红的不正常的人闯了进来。“对不起，大人，实在拦不住了。”即使是从小饱受残酷训练几乎已经没有个人感情的暗部忍者也不知道此时该把眼睛看向哪里，七代目原来这样淫荡又漂亮，一副被男人玩坏了样子，脸上混着泪水和口水，身上又青又紫，小腿恬不知耻的勾住了男人健壮的腰身，仿佛不舍得六代目离开似的。糟糕，他的肉棒也不受控制的硬了。·

 

“没关系，我……我是自愿救大家的，大家，尽情的享用我吧……唔”卡卡西叹了一口气，真不舍把这么可爱的鸣人和别人分享啊，他毫不留情的把阴茎捅进了鸣人的嘴巴，看鸣人嘴巴鼓鼓的眼睛不停流泪的可怜的样子，卡卡西第一次意识到自己可能是施虐狂，好想，好想看到鸣人更淫乱更脆弱的样子。

鸣人像公共肉便器一样身上插满了陌生人的阴茎，抢不到小穴和手的男人们只能把龟头在鸣人身体上蹭来蹭去，极致的快感让鸣人几乎晕厥，可强大的肉体恢复能力又不允许他轻易的失去意识。他的嘴几乎要被亲爱的老师捅的脱臼了，随着一次深喉，卡卡西终于射了出来，鸣人不受控制的咽下了腥臭的液体，卡卡西又把肉棒抽了出来，剩下的液体被恶意射到了鸣人脸上。“你现在好漂亮，火影大人。”唔，随着一阵痉挛，鸣人射出了淡黄色的液体，好丢人，在老师下属和村民面前尿了。“这么舒服吗，大人再也离不开男人的肉棒了吧。”“大人以后不要穿衣服了吧，就让我们这么伺候您吧。”“我第一次见到七代目就觉得您骚的不像话，您的绷带实在太性感了，是为了勾引人缠上的吧……”

 

“大人，您猜现在是谁在操您。”这么多肉棒，鸣人那里能分得出来谁是谁呢，太欺负人了，好粗，好熟悉，屁股要被操坏了，这么大力气是谁呢。“是佐助吗，唔，佐助应该不在村里啊。”鸣人刚吐出了嘴里的阴茎又马上被插了。“骚货！”鸣人的屁股被狠狠的拍了一下，“就知道佐助佐助，看我操坏你，你还会不会摇着屁股去找佐助。”这个声音是川木啊，他唯一的爱徒，当时小小的孩子如今已经是成人了，可以把师父操的湿漉漉的了。被从小养到大的孩子操的感觉格外羞耻，鸣人害羞的不敢向后看。“终于拥有师傅了，我永远不会让师傅离开我的，师傅给我生个孩子吧。”鸣人感受青年射进去的滚烫的精液，满足的发出了呻吟，川木真的是大人了。

 

肆虐的病毒早就被消灭了，可没人报告给七代目，毕竟七代目还在忙着木叶呢。


End file.
